


You couldn't pay me enough - Or could you?

by afterawglow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterawglow/pseuds/afterawglow
Summary: First days are always hard. I still hadn’t got used to it even if it was my 7th time being the new kid in as many years. The butterflies still filled my chest; I wanted nothing more than turn to turn back and walk straight back out that gate, knowing exactly what was waiting for me as soon as I walked in through the door. The extensive collection of names that I was sure would be bombarded at us.Harry and Louis are from two different worlds, can they make this work?





	You couldn't pay me enough - Or could you?

First days are always hard. I still hadn’t got used to it even if it was my 7th time being the new kid in as many years. The butterflies still filled my chest; I wanted nothing more than turn to turn back and walk straight back out that gate, knowing exactly what was waiting for me as soon as I walked in through the door. The extensive collection of names that I was sure would be bombarded at us. I wish it didn’t affect me the way it did, I’d always been jealous of the way Matt handled it. Never letting it affect him. He didn’t care about any of it, doesn’t care what anyone thinks of him, I don’t know if he ever was or if he just learnt not to let it get to him. 

Matt was my older brother by 2 years but regardless of that we were both in the same year on account of Matt being held back 2 years in a row, we walked to the office in silence where we were greeted by a friendly looking women. ‘Hello boys, you must be the Tomlinson’s’ she asked looking between me and Matt’   
‘Yeah and who are you?’ Matt rudely shot back. 

‘I’m Miss Wall, you’re head teacher, so you might want to cut out the attitude there young man’ 

‘Sorry Miss’ I said at the same time Matt muttered a ‘Whatever’ 

‘I was expecting your mother, is she around?’ Miss Wall asked eyes on me clearly deciding that Matt wouldn’t be giving any sensible answer any time soon.

‘Oh yeah she said to apologise she’s um she doesn’t feel very well couldn’t make it in, maybe she can come in and see you sometime soon Miss’ I replied, the lie falling from my mouth easily. 

‘Okay well I’m guessing you’re Louis’ she said looking towards me. 

‘Yeah that’s me’ I replied.

‘Okay then well you can go with Miss Lancome, she can give you your timetable and show you to your class room, she’s just through that set of doors, I need to talk to your brother alone for a bit’ she said before smiling at me gently and turning away leading Matt into her office. 

Okay here goes nothing. 

‘Right so your first class is English with Mr Walters, just wait out here and I’ll get Harry Styles, he’s the head boy and in most of your classes so he can help you out, show you the ropes’   
‘I don’t need a baby sitter’ I muttered bitterly but she’d already left.

She came out of the classroom less than a minute later, a young boy following after, and wow I wasn’t expecting that. Harry was beautiful, like breathtakingly beautiful. He had long brown locks that perfectly framed his face and deep green eyes. He was taller than me and definitely a lot stronger yet he still looked so small and fragile, and to top it off he had the cutest dimples when he smiled at me gently which only served to make him look smaller and almost innocent.

‘I’ll leave you and Mr Styles to it’ and with that Miss Lancome turned away leaving me no room to argue.

‘Hey Louis, I’m Harry, Miss Wall has asked me to show you around and look after you while you get settled’ Harry greeted holding is hand out for me to shake.

‘I’ll tell you what I told her, I don’t need a baby sitter, I’m fine on my own’ I said before pushing past Harry and walking into the class room. 

Although standing at the front of the classroom with everyone eyeing me up and down with no idea where I was meant to sit made me regret that almost instantly. 

‘This is Louis Sir, he’s just started’ Harry’s voice appeared behind me. 

‘Okay, I’m Mr Walters Louis. Aiden go move by Sam for now and you can go sit by Harry over there, Louis’ Mr Walters said pointing to a chair in the corner.   
I walked over and took a seat with Harry following closely behind me. 

‘Right class so I’m going to hand you back your essays from last week and I want you to takeout your assessment cards and identify what you think you did well and what you think you could do to improve next time, you can discuss it but please remain quite’ 

I could feel the stares from everyone, the giggling the bitching it was the same everywhere I go. People assumed I was rough, a waste of space and that I wasn’t going to amount to anything. All because I couldn’t afford the nicest jacket or shoes, because I had to wear my brothers old torn hand me downs. 

I’d given up by now. I knew I was being rude to harry who was just trying to be nice but there just isn’t any point. It was just easier this way, no point trying to make friends, it would end horribly wrong and I’m sure I wouldn’t be here for longer than a few months anywhere. No point getting used to anything or anywhere just a matter of seconds before we got uprooted again. 

‘Louis’ Mr Walters interrupted my thoughts, ‘okay so we were about to start pair projects based on To kill a mocking bird, we’ve been reading it but I know that wasn’t on the module in your last school so you can skip this and we can find something else for you to do’ 

‘I’ve read it sir. I’ve read it before’ I spoke before I realised. Why the fuck did I do that I could of gotten away without doing a stupid pair project but no have to open my mouth.   
‘I mean I don’t know much about it, didn’t really understand it’ i carried on Trying to reverse the damage i'd just done by opening my mouth without thinking.

‘Nonsense, I’m sure you’re underselling yourself, anyway Harry is our top student, and you can pair up with him’.

Hearing the mention of his name Harry turned to me and flashed a smile my way. At least they paired me with the smart boy I guess, my grades had been suffering with all the moving and with my mum and Matt and everything. It was the thing I resented most about moving away all the time, I was smart I knew that but it was hard to keep up with everything hard to make sure I passed all my exams. I wanted to pass my exams so bad, wanted to make something for myself didn’t want to end up like my Dad or even like Matt. I wanted to make something for myself but I wasn’t sure how that was going to happen.

‘Okay right we are going to begin the project that I discussed last week,. I’m going to put up a PowerPoint now and I want you to discuss in your pairs some ideas and answers to these questions, it’s just a starting point to get some ideas flowing, you’ve got the next half an hour and I’m here if you need any help’ 

The lesson went by quickly, and before I knew it we were being dismissed from the class, ‘Let me look at your timetable?’ Harry asked looking at me. ‘I can show you to your next classroom’

‘No it’s fine, like I said I can handle myself I don’t need your help’ I stated rudely before I stood up and left. 

Okay so maybe I should have just gone along with Harry, I’d only just found the classroom and I was at least 15 minutes late. 

‘Hello Sir, Sorry I’m late I’m new and I got a bit lost’ I apologised as I rushed through the door. 

‘That’s okay Louis; Miss Malik told me you’d be joining me today, although she also told me Harry would be looking after you, clearly he’s slacking’ He joked smirking lightly, we made a space by Harry you can go sit over there with him I’m sure he’ll catch you up’ 

I walked over to Harry keeping my head down and trying to avoid eye contact with Harry, I hated to admit it but I was feeling a bit embarrassed and sorry for myself. Harry smirked slightly to himself as I sat next to him. ‘Nice to see you again Louis, was beginning to think you’d already dropped out, maybe you should let me help you next time’ 

‘Shut up’ I replied gently a smile tugging on my lips. 

Harry giggled, and Fuck, that was cute. 

History went by in a blur and before I knew it the bell had rung signalling that it was break.

‘You see I kind of want to ask if you want to stay with me and my friends at break but I have a feeling the answer might be no, probably a ruder version of that message though’ 

‘I’ll compromise, won’t be rude about it, but no going to try and find Matt, my brother, he started today as well’ 

‘Okay, good luck trying to find your next class’ Harry smiled before swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out the classroom. 

Matt wasn’t replying to his texts, the thought that he might of made some friends entered my mind for the briefest of moments before remembering who my brother was, there was no way of that happening any time soon, Matt was even more antisocial than me, possibly more unlikable as well. Maybe I should give it a go with Harry? I mean having a friend might be quite nice, Harry seemed like a good enough candidates, I mean he was one of the only people in this school who hadn’t given me a dirty look yet and he was nice to me even after I was rude. 

What was the worst that could happen right? 

And I mean he was pretty nice to look at.

‘So couldn’t find Matt was it?’ Harry’s soft voice startled me out of my thoughts. 

I smiled up at him before I could think about it anymore ‘Nope couldn’t find him, why aren’t you with your friends?’ I asked as he took a seat on the bench next to me. 

‘They’re just over their’ I followed Harry’s Gaze across the yard to a small group of boys, ‘just saw you sitting here alone and breaks about to end so I thought I could help you to your next class’ 

‘Well…’ 

‘Before you say you don’t need a baby sitter’ Harry mimicked my voice ‘I’m doing it as a friend’ 

A chuckle fell out of my mouth as I replied ‘Actually before you rudely interrupted me I was going to say that would be nice’   
Harry smiled brightly as he took my timetable. 

‘Just follow me; turns out we are in the same maths class as well, friend’ 

‘Harry, you okay? You look a bit nervous’ I inquired as we walked through the hallway. 

‘Yeah I’m fine, doing a test this lesson, I’m sure Mr Grayson will find you something else to do don’t worry’ he said probably sensing the sudden panic in my eyes. 

‘It’s just maths isn’t my strong suit and my parents are going to get annoyed if I do badly in another exam’ He carried on. 

‘I’m sure you’ll do great Harry’ 

‘Thanks Louis, we are here a bit early, might as well go in a bit earlier and introduce you to Mr Grayson’ Harry opened the door and placed his hand on my back gently as he guided me into the room. 

‘Ah Mr Styles what can I do for you?’ 

‘Hey Sir, I’ve been asked to baby sit Louis, he’s new to the school’ Harry said turning round and winking at me a massive smirk playing on his lips. 

Well okay, that was hot. 

‘Ah yes, I got an email about that, he’s lucky to have the head boy acting as his own personal assistant’ Mr Grayson replied a smirk playing on his lips as well. ‘Well Harry you can go and sit in your usual seat and Louis you can just next to him I’ll relocate Ashton, I’m sure him and Harry can just about manage to be separated, we are doing a test, and I know you haven’t had time to prepare for it but I thought you could give it a go, it’ll give us a good idea about what you’re capable of’ 

‘Okay thanks sir’ 

‘Let’s go take a seat then Lou’ 

The lesson flew by quickly, I was fairly confident that the exam had gone well, but by the look on Harry’s face he wasn’t feeling quite as confident about it as me but before I could ask him about how it went, Harry was getting ready to leave ‘I would offer to spend lunch with you but I’ve got to go to a meeting, perks of being head boy and all of that, but I’ll see you next lesson. 

Harry shot off before I even had time to think of a reply. 

‘Nice shoes get them from goodwill did you?’ A guy shot at me as I walked through the hallway, his comment was met with the laughter of his friends. I looked down at my trainers in embarrassment, trying to avoid eye contact, they were right though my shoes were honestly fucked, there were holes all over them and the laces were frayed. Well I’d managed to get through till lunch till the first direct insult, everyone else had just muttered under their breaths, a personal record I think. #

Would I even manage to find my way around the school before we inevitably moved again? It was fucking huge and id been walking round like a headless chicken for the last 15 minutes trying to find the library, libraries were kind of my safe place both in school and out of it. 

Being at the library was a way to avoid my family out of school and in school most of the dickheads who tried to make my life even worse were unable to read so rarely went to the library. Books had always been a passion of mine; it was a good escape from anything negative that was happening at that time. 

After walking past the canteen entrance for what I was sure was at least the third time, I spotted the library, I thought it would be a good idea to pick up a copy of to kill a mocking bird so I could at least help Harry out a little bit in the project. 

I managed to find the book a lot easier than I was able to find the library. I laughed silently to myself at that fact. 

I walked towards to window, the best place to read, when I noticed a familiar set of curls the other side of the room. I walked over towards him, before suddenly hesitating had he come here to avoid me? Maybe he didn’t want to be seen hanging out with me, but then why wouldn’t he of just given up after the first time I was rude or even the second, or third. 

‘Louis wasn’t expecting to see you in the library’ Harry’s soft voice paused the thoughts rushing through my head. 

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ I smirked at him slightly. I flashed him the copy of my book ‘just picking this up to refresh myself so I might actually be able to help with the project’ 

‘Anyway this doesn’t look like a meeting, that desperate to avoid me that you’d rather be doing work in the library’ I took a seat next to him. 

‘No sorry, It’s maths work, I really struggled with the test last period, I just need to improve otherwise I’m going to be in serious trouble with my parents, sorry I made up the thing about the meeting was just embarrassed, every time I looked over, you were scribbling away, you looked pretty confident’ 

‘Hey there’s no need to be embarrassed’ I placed my hand on Harry’s shoulder gently ‘everyone’s got to suck at something’ I smirked. 

Harry irrupted into a fit of giggles as he hit me ‘Don’t be dick Louis’ 

We both fell into a comfortable silence as Harry carried on with his work and I began to read. 

‘The bells about to ring Louis, should probably go and check out the book if you’re planning on taking it home with you’ 

‘And will you be accompanying me sir?’ I held my hand out with a giggle. 

‘I certainly will be’ he said as he tucked his things back into his bag and I let my hand fall back to my side.

The rest of the day flew buy quickly and before I knew it I was walking home, matt still hadn’t replied to my messages so I put my headphones in and began the journey home. I’d had a nice day, the first nice day I had experienced in a while and it was all because of Harry. As I walked towards the street our new house was in I hoped my mum was right, maybe things could be different this time although I wouldn’t be getting my hopes anytime soon.


End file.
